Orientation
by Brimaden
Summary: When Itachi takes Sasuke to a school meeting instead of his parents, Sasuke decides to watch the other children. When he and another kid get in a fight Sasuke is ridiculed and Itachi cleans up the mess. Brotherly love Child-fic No slash I own nothing


A/N: I got the idea after lying in my bed last night and listening to my sister watch _Skins_ in her room. I thought it was cute and was thinking 'What pairing would that be cute to portray in?' I played around with a few ideas and finally decided on Itachi and Sasuke as the pairing. It is NOT slash. I suppose in context the story could be unfolded as slash as they got older, but I just wanted some brotherly love.

Only a one-shot. Didn't really plan on making it a story. 4 pages, ~1,310 words.

"Welcome everyone! The children here today have been especially picked…"

Sasuke listened to the man at the podium, Iruka he was called, prattle on about the next few years at the academy. The orientation meeting was despicably boring to the excited six year old, and right then the only thing he wanted to do was go home and play with his older brother.

Sasuke sighed and looked up to the aforementioned boy, only a few years older than Sasuke himself. And yet, it was Itachi that had brought him to the meeting, not his mother, and certainly not his father. He couldn't understand why his father made no attemptt o bond with him. He only had eyes for Itachi. Which, if Sasuke was completely honest with himself, wasn't all that surprising. Itachi was always the better of the two.

"Stop wiggling. I'm trying to listen to what he is saying." Itachi stared down at the boy, the tone of his voice the only thing conveying his annoyance.

"Sorry, brother." Sasuke said, and at the suggestion by Itachi, removed himself from his chair and went to join the other children at the meeting.

Once again sighing, Sasuke prepared himself to deal with the children he would be attending the academy with for the next few years.

About thirty minutes after leaving his brother, he was getting a little frustrated at the other children. They were fighting over pathetic things after just meeting each other.

Sasuke could look around and pinpoint the ones he knew he wouldn't be associating with. In all actuality there weren't that many he knew he would be associating with.

It was going to be a long school road ahead of him, but he was prepared to go down it.

If he could do it _tomorrow._ Right now he just wanted to go home. Tackle the challenge after he got a good night's sleep.

Sasuke stood up from the wall he had been currently leaning against. He had to go to the restroom. He was glad for a reason to be leaving the chaos. Looking over to his brother, he wondered for a minute if he should tell him where he was going. He didn't want Itachi to be mad that he left without permission, but he also didn't want him to be angry that he interrupted him while he was concentrating.

Deciding against it, he made his way through the mini-crowd and tried to leave without anyone noticing. Interrupting the adults' meeting wasn't something he wanted to do.

Nearly making his way to his goal, Sasuke hesitated when someone laid his hand on his arm.

"Where ya goin'?" the voice of his assailant assaulted his ears. He identified it as one of the children he had decided he wouldn't be associating with. He noticed a few of the closer adults turn their eyes onto the duo.

"Let go."

"Tell me where ya' goin', 'n maybe I will." the large child inserted himself between Sasuke and the door.

This was causing a scene that Sasuke had never planned on, and he wasn't too sure how long his bladder would hold. All he wanted to do was go to the bathroom, darn it!

"Move!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do! Why are you leavin', huh? Think ya' Uchiha self to good to hang out with all the littler people? Huh?"

"Uhh..." Sasuke was confused. He didn't think he had caused the boy any personal grievance. What the heck was he yelling about? Not that he really cared. Sasuke just wanted to relieve himself before something bad happened.

"Nothin' ta say?"

"Please! Get out of the way!" He could feel it building up now, the tightening in his gut.

More eyes had shifted from the lecturer to the fighting children. No one stepped in to stop the two boys' quarrel. Sasuke flitted to where Itachi sat, eyes glued on Iruka. He was too far away to hear anything happening with his despairing little brother.

Steeling his resolve, Sasuke tried to push his way past the other boy. He'd nearly made it when he felt the hand that was still on his arm knock him back on to the ground.

There was no time to save himself. Like falling dominoes, the boy pushed Sasuke, who in turn flew through the air, landing on the ground. This effectively knocked the wind out of the small body.

Unfortunately, it also knocked something else out of the small body. Something Sasuke _never_ wanted to come out of him except in the privacy of a stall in the bathroom.

Laughter flooded throughout the room. Those who had been watching laughed first, which made others turn and look at the spectacle.

And what a sight it was. Sasuke sitting there by the door, hands held in front of him, eyes closed tightly, trying not to think about the people laughing at him.

Trying not to think about the people laughing at the fact that he had just relieved himself in his pants.

Tears dripped down Sasuke's face from closed eyes.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _he mentally berated himself_. _Why hadn't he just gotten Itachi to take him to the bathroom. None of this ever would have happened if he had just asked his brother!

His watery eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He looked up into the eyes of his older brother.

"Come, Sasuke. Get up."

"I... Itac-"

"Follow me."

Taking his little brother's hand, he led him out the door, forcibly moving the child who had caused all this out of the way.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Nothing cut through the tension Sasuke felt as he was guided by his brother to the bathroom. His pants were heavy and uncomfortable.

When they made it to their destination, Itachi turned to Sasuke and knelt down. He unbuttoned and pulled Sasuke's soiled garments off of him. They were put under water from the faucet and left there to soak.

Walking to the closet where he knew towels were kept, he turned to Sasuke. "Take off your underwear, Sasuke."

Sasuke complied, not wanting to upset his older brother, even though the shame he felt was nearly unbearable. He put them beside his pants, and looked to the ground. He didn't want to see his brother's face.

Itachi came back and wet the towel with warm water. He then proceeded to clean Sasuke, while never saying a word.

When the towel first started to wipe away and soak up what remained of the nasty liquid. Sasuke stared at his older brother in shock. He had not expected this to happen. To be berated and reprimanded was what he thought Itachi was going to do. Not help him clean up.

When there was no evidence remaining on Sasuke, Itachi tossed the towel away from him. What happened next shocked Sasuke even more. Itachi undid his belt and the button holding his pants up. He pulled them off and handed them to Sauske.

"Ah-I..What?"

"Put them on."

Sasuke stared. "I dont-"

"Don't argue with me. Put them on."

Sasuke complied and pulled on his brother's pants. He let his brother loop the belt through and tighten it to the size of Sasuke's body.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"Don't mention it, little brother."

He then stood up and took Sasuke's soiled clothes and folded them up. Taking the boys hand, he led them back down the hallway, and through the orientation room in nothing but his shirt and underwear.

They walked around the room and out the door that would lead them outside. It wasn't until they were halfway home that Sasuke realized what he thought would have happened as they left.

When Itachi walked through the room holding Sasuke's hand, everyone stared at them.

But nobody laughed.

End Note: So how'd I do? This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own, and I apologize. Feedback would be appreciated!

**EDIT:** I wrote this story three years ago. Recently I decided to look back at it on the computer and realized all the mistakes I had made. I fixed all the spelling errors, and a few grammatical things, but didn't go over it with a fine toothed comb. I figure since it was my first story a whole three years ago (wow), I'll leave it alone to look back on how far I've come. Just putting it back up with the corrections, so it will make it easier to read. Still wasn't didn't beta test it.


End file.
